


Training You

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Master never makes it easy for you when he goes down on you.





	Training You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short drabble from discord.

Your hands clutched at the spindles in the headboard as Hakyeon's head was between your spread legs. He had two fingers inside of you with vibrating finger pads on. They pressed deep inside to rub at your g-spot. He licked up & down your wet folds with the tip of his tongue. Lying his tongue flat in between your labia, licking all the way up slowly till his tongue circled around your clit. Sucking on it briefly as he presses his fingers into your g-spot. Your back arches off the bed with a whine as you writhe from the vibrations. In his other hand, he had a clit vibrator that is teasing the top of the hood as he nips your clit gently. Your legs dragging along the sheets as you fight between wanting to keep them together in hopes of lessening the feel of the vibrations & spreading further to give him more access to you.

  
Your whole body shook as he turned up the intensity on the clit vibrator & positioned it firmly back over it while the finger pads inside of you rubbed your g-spot rapidly. He stared up at your face with a smirk as he circled your clit with the vibrator, _"Such a sensitive slave."_ You whimper at his words as your toes curl  & your thighs quiver. _"Please Master, this is.....too much."_ He pushes the finger pads against your g-spot firmly  & concentrates the clit vibrator head on at the highest intensity. _"What's the safe word?"_ He asks to see if you were really at your limit or trying to get mercy. You whimpered  & looked away from him, he smirked. Clearly you hadn't had enough yet. He moves the vibrator off of you & sucks on your clit using gentle suction. It felt like sweet hot fire on your throbbing clit. Your master wasn't going to let you off easy.


End file.
